


Why can you hear my Heartbeat when I can't hear it myself?

by Lucindaddy



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Mafia EXO (EXO), Mainly Sehun x Reader but I’m a whore for Suho too, Multi, OT12 (EXO), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SNSD are always my mums, jk I’m a whore for all of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucindaddy/pseuds/Lucindaddy
Summary: You seemed to have caught the attention of some very powerful and very dangerous men.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hi!
> 
> You are from China (duh), and you are studying in Korea. Your Korean name is Seo Chaesun, and your Chinese/normal name is your own. Red Velvet has got their looks from Peek-a-Boo era and EXO from Tempo :)
> 
> Whenever the majority of the dialogue phrases are in italics, you/others will be speaking in Mandarin.
> 
> Please leave feedback!

The bell to lunch rang and you smiled heavily.

 

“Sun-sun!” Your eyes snapped to Yerim, who had been apparently waiting for a while to get your attention. “Seriously……”

 

“I’m sorry Yeri-ah!” You giggled, pinching her cheeks as she pouted and tried to bat your hands away. “You can have some of my lunch as a sorry.” She immediately perked up at your statement.

 

“It better be yummy, is it Jiao-zi?” She said, clearly trying to impress you by remembering the names foods you bought in each day.

 

“Close. Baozi. Jiao-zi are the dumplings. I have the fluffy buns today.” You smiled to yourself as she pumped her fist in excitement, placing the pen she lent you in her pencil case. The two of you picked up your things and bowed to your maths teacher, closing the door behind you. Yeri was eager to raid your lunch box, hence her pretty much dragging you behind her.

 

It was your second start to high school, but knots still tied in your stomach as you still couldn’t get over the fact that this was, in fact, a Korean high school, not a Chinese one. You had moved 4 months ago from Guangzhou, leaving your childhood friends behind and your extended family as well. It was tough trying to pick up a language that you didn’t really know, but you got by well enough. You were so thankful that Yerim had been there when you needed her, she had explained their culture and helped teach you everything you needed to know to get by.

 

“Bao-zi, Bao-zi!” Yeri chanted, butchering the pronunciation but you didn’t mind. She really was like a sister to her.

 

“Chaesun! What took you guys so long?” You turned to see the owner of the voice, Seulgi, closely followed by Sooyoung walking towards yourself and Yeri.

 

“You know, the usual. Yeri insisted on going to the bathrooms by the art rooms. I don’t know why.” You sighed.

 

“They’re the cleanest. Plus it doesn’t smell like cigarettes in there, can’t stand the smell to be quite honest.” Yeri huffed in defense. The three of you laughed at Yeri’s weirdness, as you’d all grown to love it.

 

“Joonhyun is waiting with Seungwan at our table, let’s not keep them waiting.” Sooyoung smiled, ushering the group along. Yeri turned around and jumped at them all, crying out in a very Yeri-like fashion.

 

“Unnie is gonna eat us! Quickly!” She dashed down the hall and disappeared into the crowd of students, not before snatching your lunch box out of your hands. Seulgi mocked your slowness, flicking you on the head and pulling your uniform skirt, running in the direction Yeri did.

 

“Tag! You’re it!” She yelled to you behind her shoulder. You look around for Sooyoung, but she’d sprinted off as well. You grinned widely and took off after them, bursting into the cafeteria to see them poking out behind a stoic-faced Joonhyun. Seungwan beside her laughed into her rice, pulling out your familiar lunch box from behind Joonhyun, and Yeri too it seemed. She waved the box at you and you smiled moving in their direction.

 

Whack.

 

You dropped like a brick, landing on the ground painfully.

 

“Watch it, _girlie_.” Growled a deep voice from above you. The noise around you dropped to whispers quickly. You forced your eyes open to see Sehun standing in front of you, arms crossed and mouth curled downward.

 

“I’m s-sorry, I-” His strong brows knitted as he glared at you, the whole cafeteria watching intently. You quickly shut your mouth waiting for his verdict on whether to yell at you like he had one too many other students before. He shook his head, muttering to himself before striding away, leaving you as quickly as he’d come.

 

“Come on, Chaesun.” You steady yourself on Seulgi’s arm, your friend's eyes staring daggers into the back of Sehun’s head. The chattering begins again and you feel a little safer, leaning on Seulgi’s shoulder as you shuffled to your table. Seungwan fiddled with your blazer, it soon sitting the way it used to.

 

“It’s not your fault. Sehun is a dick anyway. Don’t worry about it.” Everyone stares at Joonhyun as she breaks the silence between them, still looking at her phone and eating small spoonfuls of her soup.

 

“Unnie’s right, Don’t worry about Sehun. If he or his brothers try to do anything we’ve got your back.” Sooyoung gave you a thumbs up and her signature smile, and you instantly felt the anxiety lift from your stomach.

 

“Why are we talking about Sehun?” Both you and Seungwan turned to Yeri who was happily munching away on one of your pork Baozi.

 

“Didn’t you just see him knock into Chasun-ah?” Seungwan said with as much confusion as Yeri had.

 

“Sehun _what_!?” Yeri yelled, you all staring at her as she drew back. You dared not look, but you felt Sehun and his brothers look your way.

 

“You got something to say?” You heard Sehun yell across the room, but you pretended not to hear, grabbing your lunch and taking small bites. “I _said_ , have you got something to say.” You heard him again, but now it was much closer. You turned to see his stern face leering down at you, his orange locks swaying slightly as he exhaled.

 

“Yeah. She does.” Seulgi sneered. “She wants you to apologise for knocking into her.” You saw from behind him his brother, Jongin, tense and rise from his seat, but Sehun waved and he sat back down.

 

“Does she now? Well then, if she wants an apology, then she has to ask me for it.” His lips curved into a cocky smile as he watched you stutter and gather yourself.

 

“I want y-you to apologise for knocking into me like that.” You looked up at him defiantly, his expression unmoving for a brief moment before he let out a hearty laugh.

 

“ _I-I w-w-want you to ap-apologise_.” He said, mocking your words and stuttering them purposefully. He leaned in close to you and smiled again. “No.” He stood straight and went back to his seat, several students laughing quietly at your stupidity. You turned back around, burying your face in your palms.

 

“I’ll give him the one-two, just wait till I get my hands on him!” Yeri jumped up and presumed a boxer’s stance jabbing her fists through the air.

 

“Sit down.” Joonhyun grabbed Yeri’s wrist mid-swing and hauled her down next to her. Yeri pouted at her, shoveling rice into her mouth, her eyes glaring at her Unnie.

 

“Wow Yeri. Thanks for helping the situation.” Seungwan said, her words dripping sarcasm. “You just made Chae a target for them.” Yeri looked into her hands.

 

“Sorry Sun-sun, I’ll make it up to you…”

 

“It’s fine Yeri, just don’t yell next time.” Yeri whipped her short hair upwards, a bright smile back on her face again.

 

“You got it, boss!” They all giggled at Yeri’s little salute, and her march afterward. You felt better already, the weight lifting off your chest as you let out a tinkly laugh. The bell rang soon after, the cafeteria buzzing to life as people leave the tables.

 

“Chaesun! We’ve got English!” Yeri sang, standing up and polishing off your half-eaten Baozi.

 

“C’ mon Seulgi, Textiles awaits.” Joonhyun gave a little wave before sauntering out, Seulgi following close behind. You bid Sooyoung and Seungwan goodbye and walk to your locker quickly.

 

“Hello!” Yeri says in English. “My name is Katy. What is yours?”

 

“My name is Y/n. It is nice to meet you, _Katy._ ” The two of you giggle at each other, soon reaching the outside of your classroom. Yeri keeps talking about the stuffed cat toy she won at the arcade last night, but your eyes stray to the tall figure of Sehun who strides toward the two of you. You turn to face him, his stare meeting yours. He comes to a stop in front of you, looking down.

 

“Move. I need to get into the classroom.” You were caught off guard by his words and him shoving past you and into the room. You shake your head and take your seat which is thankfully on the opposite side of the room to Sehun’s.

 

“At that moment a truck zoomed through the window...” Yeri said animatedly.

 

“A truck _went through the window of the arcade_?” You say in disbelief.

 

“I knew you weren’t listening silly!” Yeri laughs, tugging your hair. “You were looking at _Sehun_.” She whispers his name to your relief. You roll your eyes and push her away.

 

Sehun is staring out the window, playing with his pen mindlessly, looking to the chalkboard occasionally and writing things down.

 

“What does this mean Sun-sun?” Yeri whispers, drawing your attention back to the task at hand. C, o, n, f, u, s, e, d, it spells.

 

“That means confused.” You explain quietly. She nods and re-focuses, looking at your significantly neater notes. _Confused_ , you think to yourself.

 

~

 

“Are you free afterwards Sun-sun?” Yeri asks casually as she mops the floor.

 

“I have work, it’s a Thursday.” She huffs and turns away. “I’ll be seeing you at Seungwan’s sleepover tomorrow, ok?” She looks back up to you, grinning.

 

“I forgot about that! I can’t wait, her mum is making pizza!” Yeri seems so excited about the idea of pizza, her positivity making you smile wider. You wipe the last of the streaks off the window and hop off the sill, putting the dirty cloth in the basket.

 

“See you later Yeri-ah.” She drops the mop and bounds over to you, enveloping you in a bone-crushing hug. You hug her back and pat her head.

 

“Text me tonight!” You pick up your bag and give her a thumbs up as you walk out into the hallway. You put on a warm jacket and get out an umbrella as little raindrops dot the windows. You feeling your phone vibrating and you fish it out.

 

_“Y/n! I finally caught you.” A familiar voice greets you, making you feel warm inside._

 

_“Shuhua! How are you?” You laugh into the phone._

 

You make your way toward the front of the school through the seemingly endless hallways.

 

_“I’m good, what about you? Is Korea treating you well? Any cute boys?”_

 

_“Shuhua! Seriously!”_

 

_“What? I’m checking in on my best friend! So, is there?” You hear the tease in her voice as she laughs._

 

_“They’re all pretty cute,” She gasps at your smartass comment, “Some of them are pretty rude though.”_

 

_“I feel you Y/n. Boys will be boys.” You both giggle. “School’s been tough, what about you?”_

 

_“Korean is hard to pick up, but otherwise it’s good. I have some nice friends here.” She gasps in mock-hurt. “But you are still my best friend.” You say to reassure her._

 

You step out into the rain, the umbrella shielding you from the drizzle.

 

_“Good, good I-“_

 

_“Shuhua! Finish your homework, you have exams!” You remember the voice to be Shuhua’s mothers. You giggle at her groan._

 

You arrive at the bus stop, taking a seat and relaxing your arms.

 

_“I’ve gotta go anyways, I’ve got work soon.”_

 

_“Oh my, text me later then, won’t you?” She says hurriedly._

 

_“Of course. See you Shuhua.”_

 

_“Bye-bye!”_

 

Your insides warmed as you hung up. The rain didn’t seem to bother you as much as the bus pulled up. You tapped on and took a seat, the only other passengers being an old woman and a mother with her baby. You plugged in your earphones and pressed play on your favourite playlist.

 

_-Oh yes, Um Ah Oh Yeah-_

_-I’m falling for you-_

_-I keep reacting for you-_

_-Oh yes, Um Ah Oh Yeh-_

_-I will go to you-_

_-You are just my taste, ace-_

 

When you get off at your stop, the rain had cleared, but the sky still remained an angry grey. You keep your umbrella at the ready, having seen countless times what power the rain has over your hair. The 5-minute walk to your apartment doesn’t take long, and you hurry inside the doors of your apartment building. You leap up the stairs 2 at a time, till you reach the 3rd and final floor. You jiggle the door open and close it quietly as soon as you are inside.

 

“Y/n is that you?” You hear a voice from inside the kitchen.

 

“Good afternoon, Auntie.” She gives you a tired kiss on the cheek and hands your little cousin Jaeha over to you. “Hello Jaeha, pumpkin.” He giggles at your smile and tugs on your hair.

 

“I’ve got to do my shift. Don’t forget to feed him before you leave ok? And Ni-ni too.” As if he could understand her words, the cat waltzes out into the living room andhops onto the couch. “Have fun you three.” Her brown locks disappear behind the door as she leaves, and Jaeha isn’t too happy that she has.

 

“Mama..” He whines.

 

“It’s ok Jaeha, let’s watch some TV before dinner.” He cries out in joy as _Pingu_ comes on the screen. You set him down and make sure he is comfy before entering the kitchen again. “Ni-ni….” You call out, pouring some cat food into his dish. He appears at your ankles, rubbing his grey, fur-covered back against them before digging in. You get the baby mush out of the fridge and pop it in the microwave. The pumpkin hits your nose as the microwave works its magic.

 

_Ding._

 

You make sure it’s cool before going over to the toddler.

 

“Open wide, Jaeha!” You make an airplane sounds as you guide it to his mouth. He never seems to get bored of the same trope, finishing in a matter of minutes. He falls asleep not long after, and you place him into his crib. You get changed into a white shirt and a black skirt, stockings, and shoes. You brush your hair into a high ponytail and do your tie expertly. Shrugging on a coat, you grab your bag and keys, Ni-ni sitting carefully on the kitchen bench. “Look after him Ni-ni.” You say as you lock the door behind you.

 

~

 

You can see the sign to ‘The Jade Dragon’ from nearly a block away, picking up your pace as your phone ticks over to 7:37. You bow to the front of house, Minnie, and go through the restaurant to the very back, sneaking behind a door.

 

“You shift started 10 minutes ago! I’ve got places to be Y/n.” The girl whisper-yells as you enter the break room.

 

“I’m sorry Yuqi, Jaeha wouldn’t go to sleep.”

 

“Whatever, get out there.” Yuqi rolls her eyes. “Catch you later.” She almost sprints out of the small break room as silence settles. You shove your things to the side and step outside into the main eating area.

 

“Chaesun. Why are you late?” Her boss, Soyeon slinks toward her, her signature resting bitch face doing its job well.

 

“Forgive me Soyeon-ssi.” You whisper.

 

“Whatever. You’re in charge of serving the private room tonight. They’re personal friends of mine.” She shooed you away to the said room and threatened to dock your paycheck if you stuffed it up. It sounded serious, but Soyeon wouldn’t. She just needs you to do your job, and threatening the servers gets things done.

 

“Right this way, sirs.” You hear Minnie say graciously. You fix your posture and hair and tie as the door opens. Six men flock through in expensive suits, only one of them in casual attire just in jeans and a shirt.

 

“Ni Hao! Welcome to The Jade Dragon.” They bow their heads slightly as they respectively take their seats. “Is this everyone you’re expecting?” You question, as you turn your head to the man at the head of the table. He’s tall with broad shoulders, covered by an expensive suit, oak locks curtaining his brown eyes.

 

“We are waiting on three more.” His authoritative voice says with a smile. You nod your head as you take your spot leaning against the back wall.

 

“Suho! Let’s just eat, it’s their fault for being late.” Says a lean man with strands of his mocha-coloured hair falling onto his face.

 

“No Baekhyun.” Says Suho, the man who’d told you to wait. “This is a family dinner.” Baekhyun pouts and pulls out a phone. Minutes pass and their table still has no new members. You fiddle with your thumbs and look downward.

 

“Miss?” Your head snaps up as you hear the word, greeted by the smile of Suho. You walk to him and bend down to hear him. “Could we get some menus? We are still expecting more but we’ll order for them.” You smile and bow.

 

“Of course, sir, just a moment.” You grab a pile of menus and distribute them around the table, filling each of their glasses with water. They all bicker about which dishes they want, Baekhyun being the most vocal of his wants. They finally decide, ordering a mountain of food along with an extensive first round of drinks. You bow and give the food order to the chefs, reappearing with several bottles of rice wine and soju for their glasses.

 

“To the Kim family! To the longevity of our business!” Suho announces and they cheer, before returning to a quiet chatter only interrupted by sips of alcohol . The door to the room opens and Minnie ushers what you can only assume are the rest of their party.

 

“Seriously guys, it’s not that hard to show up on time.” Baekhyun spat.

 

“Sorry, won’t happen again Hyung.” You hear a new voice say. You go out the back door and into the kitchen to retrieve another wine glass. As you re-enter, you freeze at the sight before you.

 

“Sehun?” His eyes snap to yours as he too recognises your face.

 

“You!” He snarls in annoyance.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tee hee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are back! I just got home from our music tour in Brisbane, coming dead last in the National Yamaha Band Championships. Go team! 
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy this next chapter! Feel free to comment anything you'd like to see in particular; e.g certain kinks, scenarios and such. I'm trying to make our main character not a sack of potatoes, as is the case with literally every reverse harem ever
> 
> Enjoy!!!!!

 

“Sehun?” Chanyeol says as he looks between the both of you, but you aren’t exactly focused on him.

 

“What the hell are you doing here!” Sehun shouts, and you take a step back.

 

“Sehun, please _._ ” Suho’s words alone seemed to get through to him, as he sat down slowly, ready to strike at a moments hesitation.

 

“Suho. This is Seo Chaesun.” You look over to who you just now recognise as Tao, one of Sehun’s older brothers. Chanyeol looked toward you, his eyes trying to peer into your own. “She’s in Sehun’s class.” Sehun’s face contorted in anger as the words left Tao’s mouth, but Suho’s was the complete opposite.

 

“You’re one of Sehun’s friends?” He asks with a small smile on his face.

 

“No. She’s not.” Sehun barked and Suho shushed him and beckoned for you to answer.

 

“Um, I suppose so..” His smile grew into a grin.

 

“Wow! You most come take a seat with us, a friend of Sehun’s is a friend of ours.” You both heard and felt the impact of Sehun’s head against the table as he groaned loudly.

 

“I’m not sure if my boss will allow me, Sir…” You replied quietly.

 

“Nonsense. Soyeon is a good friend of mine.” Suho patted the empty chair between him and Sehun, as you carefully took a seat. “Such a pretty little lady…” You blushed hard as you heard Baekhyun chuckle his thoughts aloud, and Sehun huffed.

 

“She’s from China, Suho, and she’s _very_ smart.” Tao smiled at you as he continued spilling things about you into the conversation.

 

“How do you know so much about me, Tao-ssi?” You questioned.

 

“I’m from China too. I would want to know if there was another Chinese speaker.” He smiled _“It’s nice to know we share the same birth country.”_ You blushed at his words in your native language, and bowed your head in thanks.

 

“My name is Suho. I’m Sehun’s brother, in fact we are all brothers.” You took a glance at the rest of the table, counting along the way.

 

“12?! My goodness…” Suho laughed at your reaction.

 

“We have different mothers, but the same father, Chaesun-ssi” He explained, leaning on the ball of his palm.

 

“Please, call me Chaesun.” He smiled and nodded at your request, opening his mouth to speak again. The door opened and plates upon plates of food came through, coming to rest on the large table.

 

“Food’s here!” Baekhyun yelled, impatient as ever as he dug straight into a bowl of food. They all did the same, except for Suho, who leaned into your ear.

 

“What would you like?” He asked, tone softer than before.

 

“Nothing, thank you.” You had to think quickly to fend him off. “I’m on a diet.” They all stared at you as if you’d just yelled it.

 

“You’re kidding right?” Baekhyun blurted out from his half-demolished rice, “You so thin already!”

 

“No joke.” Everyone’s attention turned to Sehun beside you. “Her friends eat her lunch almost everyday, and I doubt you eat breakfast.” Sehun looked quite proud of himself, and you hadn’t a clue why. Suho looked to you in question.

 

“Is that true, Chaesun-ah?” His eyebrow raised in concern, as he tilted his head.

 

“Uh, I,” You lowered your head, as you knew your answer was going to disappoint him. “It’s true.”He sighed loudly and filled your bowl with food.

 

“You’re going to have a proper meal, do you understand?” You gave a small nod. “Use your words.”

 

“I understand.”Suho’s smile once again returned to his face, as you felt Sehun move his chair closer.

 

“Eat as much as you can, Chaesun-ah.” Smiled an unknown face, a quite youthful and handsome face at that. “I’m Minseok, but you can call me anything you want.” He winked at you, a blush spreading across your cheeks. Sehun brings a small dumpling to your lips, placing it your mouth and watching you chew. You make a noise of enjoyment, and a few of them smile at you, soon returning to their own eating. Sehun continues to put food in your bowl, nudging you to eat the things he’d chosen. When you turn to make proper conversation with him, he’s staring down at his plate, putting all his energy into eating.

 

“It’s getting late, Suho. I think we should let Chaesun-ah go on her way.” Minseok smiled at you as you felt a yawn blossom in your chest. You had spent the last 2 hours eating and talking with Sehun’s brothers, but it didn’t feel like that long.

 

“I’ll take her home, Hyung.” Sehun pulled you from next to Suho into his chest. “I’ll see you at home.” Sehun turned to leave, with your hand clasped in his own.

 

“Can have your phone number, Chaesun?” Jongin interjected, unnerving considering he’d spent most of the evening pretending you didn’t exist. He stood from his seat to walk toward the two of you. He was tall compared to you, his shadow swamping your figure.

 

“Sure!” You said as enthusiastically as you could handle. He gave you his phone and you sent yourself a text, wanting to continue conversation but Sehun gave you an annoyed expression and tugged on your arm. “Goodnight!” You smile and bow as Sehun drags you out. He waits as you go into the back room.

 

“I’m surprised Soyeon still pays you Y/n.” Minnie hugs you from behind, a playful tone coating her words.

 

“Becuase I’m legally required to.” Soyeon enters from her office leaning on the table near you. “That’s the only time that happening, Y/n. They are my friends but you are my employee.” Minnie mimes a goodbye and slips out.

 

“Sorry Soyeon-ssi.” You bow carefully. You hear her exhale with a smile.

 

“Jaeha’s probably waiting for you, get on home.” You nod and grab your belongings, reuniting with Sehun.

 

He pulls you along, unlocking an expensive looking car, opening the passenger and ushering you inside. Sehun lands in the drivers seat and pulls out of the street, you tell him your address and he nods silently.

 

“I’m sorry about them, they’re kinda lame.” Sehun finally said, filling the void in the car.

 

“No it’s ok. Family’s like that.” You smile, but his stony expression doesn’t change.

 

“My brothers aren’t your average family, Chaesun-ah. You would do better to stay out of their business.” He didn’t look at her but his grip on the steering wheel tightened as he sped up.

 

“Why, Sehun-ah?” You look at him and he glances to you quickly.

 

“I don’t like the way they look at you, Chaesun-ah. I’m worried they’ll hurt you.”

 

“Oh, okay. What makes you say that?” He stops at a red light, finally looking at you.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” He reverted back to his quick, short answers as you had feared. You pulled up out the front of your house and you reached for the door handle of the car. “Give me your phone.” You didn’t think twice before handing it over to him, as he typed into it, a small ping coming from his own phone. “Text me if any of them asks you somewhere. And you know,” He looked away, his words turning to a mumble. “If you wanna talk or whatever.”

 

“Thank you Sehun-ah, have a good night!” You got a small smile from him as he drove off.

 

~

 

After you’d showered and check on Jaeha, you snuggled into bed and hopped onto your phone. You texted back and forth with Yeri about classes today and Shuhua told you about the gossip at your old school.

 

Red velvet ??

 

 _Seul-bear_ : guys we’re watching Kim Bok Soo weightlifting fairy tomorrow night

  _Joy-ful of herself_ : Yes omg!!

  _Wendy wand_ : No!!11111!!1!!111!!!1! We are watching a horror movie

  _Joy-ful of herself_ : No way

  _Yeriana grande_ : Guys its Wendy’s house

  _You_ : True her house her rules

  _Mummy-rene_ : I love scary movies.

  _Seul-bear_ : You scare me sometimes unnie

  _Wendy wand_ : Its called ‘the mimic’

  _Mummy-rene_ : I’ll keep you safe, Sooyoung.

  _Joy-ful of herself_ : Ok I’ll watch it

 _You_ : can’t wait

 _Yeriana grande_ : We are gonna text boys afterwards

  _Mummy-rene_ : No boys.

  _Seul-bear_ : Why not?

  _Mummy-rene_ : Because.

  _You_ : Night guys, work was long see you all tomorrow

  _Yeriana grande_ : nighty night

  _Joy-ful of herself_ : Sweet dreams ^-^

  _Seul-bear_ : Sleep well

  _Mummy-rene_ : Make sure you have a good breakfast.

  _You_ : ok mum

  _Wendy wand_ : Definition of a mum friend

  _Seul-bear_ : Aren’t I? I basically raised Yeri

  _Mummy-rene_ : No. I did.

 

You giggled to yourself. Your friends really were the best you could ask for. Just as you were putting your phone on charge it pings and you tap on the message.

 

 _Chanyeol_ : Thanks for tonight, would like to see you again soon :)

  _You_ : I should be thanking you, and that would be nice!

 _Chanyeol_ : Are you free on Tuesday next week? There’s a restaurant I'd like to try

  _You_ : That sounds like a plan!

 

Chanyeol smiles at the screen, turning over and switching the device off as he feels a warmth blossom in his chest.

 

~

 

“Y/n! Wake up sweet pea.” Your eyes flicker open to your aunt standing over you. “There’s a boy here. He says he’s in your class.” _Sehun,_ you mumbled, _it has to be._

 

“I’ll be out in a minute, let me get dressed.” She nods and closes the door on the way out. You can hear her talking to a deep male voice that screamed Sehun. You take your medication that you'd laid out the night before, stretching your back. You slip on your grey uniform and pack your bag, brushing your hair through until you are stopped by a dread knot at the very back. “Auntie? Can you come and help me get this knot out of my hair?”

 

“I have to watch breakfast, come out here and I’ll do it.” Out there? No way. Not with Sehun there. “Come on!” You sighed angrily and hurried out of your door, into your kitchen, throwing the back of your head at your aunt.

 

“Ow! That hurt!” Pain seared through your scalp as the harsh tugging continued. You saw Sehun on the couch, chuckling into his palm quietly. You gave him a glare, and he laughed louder. The brush wouldn’t budge, no matter the angle your Aunt tried.

 

“Taeyeon-ssi, you cook breakfast, I’ll help Y/n.” Sehun stood from his spot on your couch, getting out the rest of his laughs. He walked over to you and turned you around, carefully grabbing the brush. He gave it a few experimental tugs before he delicately un-tangled your hair with his fingers. After a couple of minutes, your hair was back to it’s sleek and normal self.

 

“Thank you Sehun-ah.” Taeyeon turned to you. “Pumpkin, I’ve got to head off. Make sure you wait for Sunmi before you leave for school.” She pressed a small kiss on your forehead and kissed Jaeha goodbye, before leaving again.

 

“Good morning Chaesun.” You looked at Sehun, who was holding a wide grin on his face. You’d never really seen him smile like that before and it was honest-

 

_Honestly pretty cute._

 

“Morning, Sehun. What are you doing here?”

 

“I came to drive you to school. As a sorry for knocking into you yesterday.” He moved in closer. “I was being a dick. I’m sorry.” Jaeha’s whine pierced the morning quiet and you hurried over to comfort him.

 

“Jaeha, what’s got you so upset this morning? Do you want breakfast?” You rocked the toddler against you till he stopped crying, holding him close as possible. You looked up to Sehun, and he quickly looked away, a reddish tint on his cheeks. “Why where you staring?” His eyes kept wandering around the room as he moved his weight from leg to leg.

 

 _You just look like you gave birth to the child,_ he thought.

 

“He’s just very cute like babies are supposed to be.” Sehun confessed. You giggled at his statement, it being so different from the icy demeanor he usually wore. You wandered into the kitchen and got his luke-warm breakfast of the counter. Sehun continued watching you hold Jaeha, watching you feed him and kiss him all over. But after a while, even with his cheery words, his stare became more and more unnerving. You tried to ignore him, focusing your attention on Jaeha as there was a knock on the door. You walk over and open it to see Sunmi, her under-eyes a pale purple.

 

“Jaeha, my sweet little biscuit!” You handed the boy over to his godmother as he was showered in affection again, Sunmi’s beautiful smile making you giggle slightly. “Y/n, since when do you have boys over?” You scowled at her comment as she pointed to Sehun. You slapped her arm softly as she made suggestive looks at the two of you. “What have you two been up to? I pray nothing naughty.” Sunmi leaned in close and grinned. “Especially in front of Jaeha.” You blushed wildly as you felt Sehun’s hand pull your waist to his.

 

“Speaking of which… we have things to do.” Sunmi gave him a pained smile, you letting out a gasp and shoving him away.

 

“I’ll leave you two to it then.” She laughed to herself, tucking a stray piece of hair behind your ear. “Might want to get going. You’ll be late.” You wave goodbye to Sunmi, racing out the door and down the flights of stairs, finally slowing when you got to the sidewalk.

 

“Hop in, Chaesun-ah.” You stared blankly at the Mercedes Benz that stood in front of you, it’s black sheen reflecting your face clearly. “Hey! Get in!”

 

“Oh, sorry!” You blurted out, Sehun rolling his eyes and getting in the driver's seat. You quickly get in and he speeds off before you’d done your seatbelt. “Hey! Are you trying to kill me?” You yell, shoving the seatbelt parts together, hearing a small click. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and kept driving.

 

“What does Sunmi do for work?” He kept his eyes firmly on the road as he asked.

 

“Oh, I’m not entirely sure what, to be honest.” You dropped your voice to a small whisper, turning to him. “But she sometimes comes back with bruises or cuts, and I see her with dodgy people. I’m worried that she might bring her lifestyle home one day.” He hummed in affirmation, coming to a stop at a red light.

 

“You don’t need to be afraid. I’ll protect you if anything goes wrong.” You blushed beet-red at his statement, moving your hair to cover your face.

 

“Don’t say things like that, Sehun-ah.” He laughs, threading his slender fingers through his orange hair.

 

“I really mean it. If someone is bothering you, I’ll deal with it.” He grinned to himself when he saw the slight worry in your face along with the dusty pink tinting your cheeks. The two of you pull into a street close to the school, the cool morning air hitting your skin as you step out. The two of you walk in utter silence on the footpath till you reach the front gates.

 

“I’ll be seeing you, Chaesun-ah. Have a good day.” He pats your head lightly and smiles at you, walking toward the gym. You giggle to yourself quietly at the action, your hand reaching up to touch the spot where his had been.

 

“Chaesun!” You whip your head around at the sound of your name. Seulgi’s long, black head of hair swishes as she speed-walks toward you.

 

“Good morning, Seulgi Unnie.” She stares at you, eyes wide with shock.

 

“Did he hurt you? Are you ok?” She pressed anxiously, looking up and down your body and face.

 

“Who?” You ask, baffled by here franticness.

 

“Sehun! He was just with you!” Seulgi whisper-yells, hitting your arm lightly.

 

“I’m fine, he just saw me on the way to school and said hi.” She visibly relaxes at your words, giving you a small hug.

 

“Thank goodness that’s all it was. Still strange for him to be so nice as to say hi to anyone.” She giggles softly and you join in.

 

“Good morning!” The pair of you turn, Seungwan beaming as she got closer. You exchange good mornings as she comes in for a hug, her small frame resting against you. She pulls away and grins as she looks at the two of you. “I can’t wait for tonight! It’s been too long since we’ve had a good time.” You nod and agree with her profusely. She tells you and Seulgi about all the things she’s got prepared for tonight, including a closet fashion show, an at-home spa treatment, and the movie before bed. The warning bell rings, urging the three of you to get to class and you wave to them, walking quickly to your classroom.

You take your seat, noticing the empty chair next to you. You feel a little anxious being there without Yerim as a backup, your hand ghosting over her half of the table as the teacher begins to write notes on electric currents. For the majority of the class, you can barely focus as you worry profusely as to Yerim’s whereabouts.You feel a vibration from your phone as you heart jumps at the thought of it being Yerim. You wait until the teacher is preoccupied before getting it out and opening the notification.

 

 _Sehun_ : You look stupid

 

You look up to see him waving at you, a teasing smirk on his face. You glare at him but he shrugs his shoulders and turns away.

 

 _You_ : I’ll block your number if you’re gonna speak to me like that

 _Sehun_ : please forgive me Chaesun-ah ㅠㅠㅠ

 _You_ : I’ll think about it

 

You smile at your phone as the bell rings, shoving it in your pocket as you quickly packed up your things. You shuffle to your locker, unlocking it and carefully placing your textbooks on the shelf.

 

“Sun-sun!” A force jumps onto your back, shoving your face into your locker further. A pair of arms rests securely around your shoulders and a cheek presses into your back. “I missed you Sun-sun.” You feel a warmth course through your veins and you turn around in her hug to face her, snuggling into her chocolate tresses.

 

“What were you up to Yeri?” She looks up and pouts cutely.

 

“I slept through my alarm.” You laugh at her words, as you felt it was such a Yerim thing to do. She giggles back at you, the two of you still bound tightly together. “Come on! We’ve got things to do! Places to be!” Yerim grabs your wrist as she tries to pull you along. You sigh sarcastically and close your locker, Yeri’s harsh grip dragging you through the hallway.

 

~

 

“We’ll see you soon, Joonhyun Unnie.” Both you and Yerim wave to her as she gets into an expensive car, driving off.

 

“Alright, to my house!” Yerim cries out and the two of you run to the bus stop, pushing each other back and forth. You plop down on one of the back seats, Yerim following suit. The two of you chat about tonight in anticipation, both promising to try and prank one of your Unnies.

 

“Imagine seeing you here, Y/n.” You look up, as Sehun’s towering form stands over you. His eyebrows knot as if he’s thinking about something, shaking his head and sitting down next to you. He doesn’t say anything as Yerim begins to speak again, not even when you stand up to get off the bus. He just smiles weakly, winking at you. You smile back and wave, stepping off and watching the vehicle disappear down the road.

 

~

 

Sehun smiled to himself as watched you get off the bus, your long tresses swaying and the little bell on your backpack tinkling as you moved.

 

You were certainly something else, and he could never doubt that.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is gonna happen at Wendy's sleepover??


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungwan's sleepover!
> 
> Girls Generation as Mum's! I want Tiffany to be my mum tbh

 

Yeri lead you through the neighbourhood, finally arriving at her lavish and expensive-looking home. You followed her up the footpath to the front door, hearing her knock daintily on the large wooden door. You heard a beep, signaling for the door to open as a woman stepped out, dressed in a long, summery dress paired with white sandal-like heels.

 

“Good afternoon honey.” She walked out and kissed Yeri’s forehead, her blonde bob swishing. “Good afternoon Chaesun, please come inside.” She smiled to you, resting a hand on your shoulder as she ushered you inside after Yeri.

 

“Thank you for having me over, Hyoyeon-ssi.” She chuckled at the little bow you did, running a thumb over your cheek as you stood upright.

 

“Just Hyoyeon, Chaesun-ah. You don’t need to be so formal in my house.” Yeri chimed in, agreeing with her mother. You smiled at Hyoyeon and looked to Yeri, who was already skipping down the hall. “Don’t let me keep you from your fun.” The woman patted your head and disappeared into the kitchen, the floral print swishing as she left. You started in the direction Yeri went in, coming to the doorway of her bedroom. The floor and walls were littered with miscellaneous items, pinks and reds peeking out of her closet and posters filling every spare centimeter of space. There was a giant teddy bear in one corner, then her desk next to it, which was surprisingly clear compared to her room.

 

“Sun-sun! What should I bring?” You are snapped out of your daze by Yerim holding two skirts in front of you, both red tartan print with a similar cut. She doesn’t wait for your answer and throws them to the side. She rushes to her closet, throwing out more items of clothes onto the floor. You giggle and take a seat on her bed, almost swallowed by the excessive amount of pillows on the mattress. You take out your phone and scroll through social media, laughing at the occasional post.

 

“Look at this!” You hear her yell, looking up to see her in a playsuit, dyed a deep maroon colour that faded to a burnt orange and the hems. The cut was just below the collarbone, a nearly straight line for a perfect off-the-shoulder, trailing down the arms as they widened at her wrists.

 

“That looks so good Yeri! Why are you so pretty?” She giggles at your pout and then perks her head up in thought. She rummages through her closet, crying out in triumph as she pulls out a cute, pale-purple crop top and a pair of distressed jean shorts.

 

“These were my sister's, and I got them when she went to study abroad.” You sighed in relief, there being no chance you could wearing them if they were Yeri’s size. You turned around and carefully took off and folded your clothes, putting on the simple outfit that had been given to you. She praised you on your look as soon as you’d turned around. The two of you spent the next few minutes doing your hair and putting the few small items in Yerim’s overnight bag.

 

“Come on girls! The driver is waiting for you!” You looked to Yeri and she grinned, the both of you racing down the hall to Hyoyeon. “Now I want you two to behave. That said, make sure you have fun.” The woman smiled graciously and hugged each of you, waving goodbye as you got in the car.

 

Seungwan’s house was, and always would be a spectacle. The huge building, the mansion was designed to perfection and it just oozed wealth. You could see Seungwan standing inside through the large paned window, the white, marble floor brightening the evening darkness. You thanked the driver on behalf of Yeri and followed her to the door, Seungwan standing there smiling.

 

“Chaesun! Yeri! Come in!” You greeted her small body with a hug and stepped out of the cold into the entrance hall. Seulgi, Joonhyun, and Sooyoung were seated on some maroon couches nearby, calling out as they saw you. You all exchanged greetings and hugs, the three complementing your outfit, your cheeks reddening at the words.

 

“Let’s put your stuff in Seungwan’s room, Chaesun-ah.” Joonhyun pulled you along behind her as the rest followed behind. You scaled the marble stairs to the second floor, pale blues on the walls and dark greys accenting the furniture, the marble changing to a fluffy, white carpet. You remember the delicate carvings that belonged to Seungwan’s bedroom door, Joonhyun taking the bag you and Yeri shared, placing a hand on your shoulder and stepping inside.

 

Seungwan’s bedroom was everything a teenage girl could wish for, with a walk-in closet, balcony, ensuite bathroom and a large bed with pristine sheets. The owner chuckled at your awestruck look, taking a seat at the vanity, sitting backward in the chair to face the group.

 

“Every time I step in this room, I feel like you maybe are a bit too spoiled, Seungwan.” Sooyoung giggled quietly. Seulgi let out a hearty laugh causing Seungwan to scowl and wrestle her onto the bed.

 

“Come on! We’ve got a schedule and we won't finish everything if we keep dawdling!” Joonhyun said, pushing you out the door as quickly as you had come in. “And first on the agenda, dinner!” Yeri wailed at the mere mention of the word and sped past you all and down the stairs, her little sandals clacking on the floor. Dinner sounded _very_ good at that moment, your stomach rumbling from its neglect. You followed your friends into the kitchen, your eyes latching quickly onto the copious amounts of pizza on the island.

 

“Hello, my lovelies,” Seungwan’s mother turned from her chopping board to face the group, her long, black locks bouncing daintily as she did. “I might have made too much, to be honest.” She laughed delicately into her hand.

 

“Tiffany-ssi,” Yerim deadpanned from beside you. “There is no such thing as ‘too much pizza’.” Sooyoung giggled loudly on the other side of Yeri.

“Yeri’s right, Tiffany-ssi. She will finish it all, no matter what.” Tiffany’s eyes widened in worry as she stared at Yerim.

 

“Oh no, don’t eat it all, you could get sick!” Seungwan walked over to her mother and patted her arm, the older woman still sputtering.

 

“Mum, Yeri is a force to be reckoned with, especially with American foods.” Yerim gave her a big thumbs up and grabbed a slice, sighing after her first bite. “Go and relax, Joonhyun will look after us.” The woman nodded reluctantly, washing her hands and pouring herself a glass of red wine before leaving the kitchen.

 

“So good!” Yeri yelled between mouthfuls. She was on her 3rd piece already. You all laughed and followed suit. You reached for a piece of margarita, the first mouthful as good as you had anticipated.

 

“Good, isn’t it?” Seungwan said between intervals of eating. You nodded in response, polishing off your 4th piece in record time. The 6 of you had barely made a dent in the number of pizzas, even though Yerim had powered through 2 whole ones by herself and had her eyes set on Joohyun’s 71/2 pieces remaining. Seulgi had finished a whole one, while Seungwan and Sooyoung ate half each.

 

“Yeri! You’ll be sick if you keep eating!” Sooyoung exclaimed, the joke too far gone for her to find it funny.

 

“I’ll be sick if I have to _watch_ her.” Joonhyun coughed quietly. Seungwan rubbed her back, holding her hand for comfort.

 

“Fine.” Yeri frowned. “You guys are no fun…” Seulgi laughed from beside you, causing the group to turn.

 

“There is fun to be had, just not in the kitchen.” Yeri yelped in excitement, seeming to had even forgotten the past 20 minutes of eating. Seulgi wrapped an arm around her shoulder and the two waltzed out, giggling quietly. Sooyoung looked to Yeri and Seulgi then the three of you, smiling weakly to prance out of the kitchen in a similar fashion.

 

“Unnie, are you feeling alright?” Joonhyun nodded as she took a seat on one of the bar stools.

 

“Don’t worry Chaesun-ah. Yerim is yet to reach maturity at the same level as you and me. She can’t pick up on subtle hints as you can.” She grimaced as she looked at you, Seungwan sighing loudly.

 

“We’re all gonna change, Y/n, I’m just finding it hard to see how you will change.” You peered at her in question, this time Joonhyun drawing a small laugh.

 

“Yeri’s going to grow up, Seulgi is on her way to inheriting her mother’s fashion brand, Sooyoung has her art, Seungwan and I with our families expectations…. Where will you be when all of this happens?” You stare at your feet. You hadn’t put much thought into it, although you foresaw it happening much sooner than you’d ever want.

 

“I’ll be right here, next to all of you. I don’t know what’s next for me, but I know you’ll be here to support me, just like I will to you.” They both beamed at the praise and you picked up their hands in your own. “You two are gonna have it tough with this arranged marriage stuff, but I’m going to be here. Always.” Seungwan moved in to hug you, gripping you tight. Joonhyun did the same, your nose buried in her soft hair. You pulled away and broke a beautiful smile, your Unnie’s doing the same.

 

~

 

After talking for a little longer, the three of you walked upstairs, greeted by the muted voices of Seulgi and Yeri.

 

“Seulgi, stop! Seungwan is gonna throw a fit!”

 

“Come on! She won’t mind….” You followed Seungwan through the slightly ajar door. Seulgi was muttering from inside her walk-in, clothes piled at Yerim’s feet. Seungwan scowled and Yerim turned to her, pointing a finger at Seulgi’s unseen form.

 

“Seulgi! You cant go through my stuff without permission!” You saw the sway of hair and the cute face peep out from the adjacent room, wincing yet also grinning cheekily. Joonhyun patted your shoulder and took a seat on the bed next to Sooyoung, who’d already changed into her pyjamas.

 

“Sun-sun! Try this on, you’d look so cute!” Yerim shoved a swaddle of fabric toward you as Seungwan and Seulgi egged you on. It only took you a couple of minutes to change into the tight-fitting tartan pants and a flowy, long-sleeve turtle neck; the deep-maroon crop wrapping your torso snugly. Seungwan couldn’t stop complimenting you as you turned around, putting on the red, heeled boots Seulgi had thrown at you earlier.

 

“Isn’t she gorgeous Joonhyun?” Her head turned up at the sound of her name, smiling as she saw you.

 

“Beautiful, Seulgi. She’s beautiful.” You turned beet-red at her statement, not having expected so much genuineness in her words. Yeri came from behind to fasten a red beret to your head. Sooyoung held up her phone and came closer, the shutter sound of the camera filling the room.

 

“Surely put it on Instagram!” Seungwan cried out, and you squeaked in excitement, hurting to Yeri’s bag to dig through the miscellaneous items. You fish out your phone and jump onto the bed next to Sooyoung, the others squishing on next to you. After a heated debate on which was the best photo, your friends settled on two finalists. Sooyoung sent them through and they appeared on your profile with their tags a love heart emoji. They all laughed, Seungwan wriggling off and dashing back into the closet, calling for Seulgi to follow her.

 

~

 

After styling each other for the next hour, you moved on to face masks and such.

 

"I think it's time for a movie!" Seulgi yawned, "Before I pass out. I vote Believer."

 

"I second Seulgi on that." Seungwan chimed.

 

"No! That movie is scary..." You turned to Yerim, her little frame curled up on the bathroom floor and her eyebrows knotted. Sooyoung was shaking her head furiously from beside her.

 

"You haven't even seen it! Train to Busan is scarier." 

 

"Seulgi! I had nightmares from that movie! Sun-sun?" Yerim looked to you, her wide, doe eyes glistening with anticipation.

 

"It might be a little scary, but I haven't had a chance to watch Believer yet.." She pouted and looked down at her hands upon hearing your answer, and Sooyoung huffed, turning away.

 

"Stop being childish you two. We want to watch it, but that doesn't mean you have to." Joonhyun peeled off her face mask and opened her eyes. "You can't shy away from the unknown. You'll get nowhere in life."

 

"Fiiiiiineeeeee." They groaned in unison, "Just don't turn this into a life lecture." Sooyoung flicked your forehead as she jumped down from her seat on the sink.

 

"Aish, Sooyoung!" She giggled as you both scuffled on the floor, tickling each other mercilessly.

 

"I'm starting motherhood early." Joonhyun deadpanned from the edge of the bathtub as Seulgi and Seungwan burst out laughing.

 

~

 

After finishing the movie in the lounge room downstairs, you were all ready for a bit of downtime. Back in her room, Seungwan and Yeri were painting each other's nails, Joonhyun braiding Sooyoung’s hair while You and Seulgi huddled together playing some game on her phone.

 

_Bzzzz_

 

Yeri practically screamed.

 

“Y/N! HOW DO YOU HAVE SEHUN’S NUMBER?” They all looked to you, besides Seulgi who had leaped away as if you were diseased.

 

“You WHAT?”Joonhyun cried out, mouth agape. Yeri held up your phone and you rushed over, trying to grab it from her flailing arms.

 

“Yerim! Give it back!” Seungwan’s hand gripped your forearm as she spun you around to face her.

 

“You can have it back when you tell us what is going on!” They all grouped to the bed, blocking your escape.

 

“Well……”

 

~

 

“And then he patted my head just before Seulgi-unnie came over this morning!” They all cooed apart from Joonhyun who looked unimpressed.

 

“You were lucky Chaesun-ah. His brothers aren’t the nicest out there. I’ve heard rumours of blackmail and money laundering.” You gasped as your heart drummed in your chest. _They couldn’t be bad, could they?_

 

“It’s not uncommon for that kind of talk to be going around for their family, they’re some of the best in the business.” Seulgi nodded.

 

"Never mind that, what did he say?" Yerim fretted, passing the promised phone to you. They all lean in to see the screen.

 

 _Sehun_ : Hey, you doing anything?

 

"Oh my god! This is unreal! What are you gonna say?" Seulgi sputtered across from you.

 

"I don't know! Let's just see what he says!!" You turn your focus back to the screen.

 

 _You:_ I'm at Seungwan's at a sleepover, how about you?

 _Sehun:_ Just at home

 _You:_ And you texted me because..?

 _Sehun:_ I wanted to see if you were free tomorrow

 

You all squealed, earning a yell from Tiffany downstairs.

 

"Oh my god! Sehun, as in Kim Sehun, one of the hottest guys in our year level, asked if you were free tomorrow!" Yeri threw her hands up and fell on her back, her cheeks glued into a smile. "I just don't believe it." You sighed happily as the other four went on in a similar way to Yerim.

 

"What are you waiting for? Say yes!"

 

 

 _You:_ Where are we going?

 _Sehun:_ I was thinking of doing some cooking at my place

 _Sehun:_ You don't have to if you don't feel comfortable 

 

“Yes!” Seungwan cheered. 

 

 _You_ : That sounds like fun!

 _Sehun:_ See you then

 _Sehun:_ You looked nice in your Instagram post

 _Sehun:_ Red suits you

 

Another chorus of squeals echoed through the house, Seungwan’s mother coming upstairs to check on the group. Tiffany was welcomed with giggles and screams as they hugged you close.

 

“I know you’re having fun, but it’s time to quiet down a bit. Seungwan’s father will be home soon and he will be tired.” The atmosphere dampened and Seungwan’s face visibly hardened at the mere mention of her father. She simply nodded and Tiffany smiled, shutting the door quietly.

 

“It’s ok, Seungwan, we’ll go to bed soon. Don’t worry.” Joonhyun patted her head. “Yeri, time to get into your pyjamas. You too, Chaesun.” The two of you nodded, grabbing your shared bag and going to the bathroom across the hall. You stripped off Seungwan’s remaining clothes, putting on a white singlet and black shorts. You washed your face and brushed your teeth, helping Yeri with the black dress that she’d modelled in earlier. The two you finished in silence, heading out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom.

 

“Joonhyun-unnie…. I’m sleepy…” Yerim yawned heavy form beside you, you stifling one of your own. Joonhyun nodded and guided the two of you to the mattress on the floor, tucking the doona up to your chins as you lay down.

 

“Sleep now Chaesun, Yeri. Sweet dreams.” The words soft and comforting, just like she was hugging you. Your eyes fluttered shut as Yerim’s already heaving breathing set a pace for your own. The lights flickered off, and the room plunged into silence.

 

~

 

_“Where will you be when this all happens?”_

 

_~_

 

_“Stop! I said no!” Sunmi’s raspy yells echoed through the thin walls as more crashes and thumps responded to her words. “Please!”_

 

_You covered your ears and held Jaeha close, your fingernails digging into your palm and toes cramping from the curling. The small child still sported slow breaths through all the noise, for which you were grateful. There was undoubtedly a slam of a door, then silence. Quiet sobs penetrated your ears as the clicking of heels on the hardwood floor came closer and closer. The door opened and your eyes met Sunmi’s bleary and blackened outer eyes. She kicked off her heels and removed her dress lowering herself into the small bed. She pulled you down beside her, Jaeha now cradled between the two of you._

 

_“I’m sorry, Y/n. I’m so sorry.” You didn’t say anything. You weren’t sure you could. Instead, you laced your fingers around hers and huddled close, the warmth from Sunmi’s body seeping into your own. Your heart rate slowed and you felt the tension leave your body. Sunmi kissed your forehead and you snuggled into her hair._

 

_Everything was going to be okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've stocked up on chapters so expect them every week or every 2 weeks 
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> \- Lucinda


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we there squad

 

You woke to quiet sobs and hushed words.

 

While nearly inaudible from Yerim’s heavy breathing beside you, Joonhyun’s voice rang out from the small crack in the doorway. You grabbed your phone, fumbling with the home button, 2:24 in big white numbers. You stood up as quietly as you could from the mattress and walked to the door, the voices becoming louder.

 

“Seungwan, it’s going to be ok.” You recognised the calmer one as Joonhyun’s before Seungwan’s hoarse whisper cut in.

 

“For fuck’s sake Joonhyun, he wants me to get married to this Taeil guy and I’m not even out of high school.”

 

“Make excuses. Push it back.” Joonhyun hissed, “I’ve been doing just that for years. Look, I know I’m going to be Taemin’s wife, but I’m avoiding it because I want to spend time with the people I love before I become an accessory. That includes you, Seungwan.” You heard Seungwan sniffle softly along with the soft rustle of fabric. “We’ll get through this, just you watch.” Seungwan continued to sob quietly, the soft noise echoing in the hallway. Yerim coughed behind you, and your heart thrummed much faster than it should’ve. She rolled over and settled her breathing back as you’d turned around. Seulgi’s obnoxious exhales rang out from beside you as you picked up your phone from where you’d left it. Stepping over Sooyoung’s form, you reached the balcony door and stepped outside, nothing but a small click as evidence you were ever there. You opened Instagram, checking the outcome of your post, with the few comments that made your head all warm and fuzzy. You spent the next few minutes of scrolling before a small  _ping_ jostled you out of your thoughts.

 

 _Sehun:_ You awake?

 

You were confused as to how he knew you were awake, then realised your status was currently active on Instagram, and your worry slipped away.

 

 _You:_ Yeah can't sleep

 

 _Sehun:_  Same here

 

You stood there, your thumbs hovering above the keyboard as you thought on how to respond. But before you could, the typing bubble popped up from his row of messages.

 

 _Sehun:_ Wanna call?

 

You re-read his text multiple times before it hit you in the head that you needed to respond.

 

 _You:_  Sure

 

A second or two after pressing the send button, your fingers were welcomed by the vibrating of your phone. You knew who it was, but you were still surprised to see Sehun’s contact on the screen. Before thinking a second more, you pressed the green call button and held the device to your ear.

 

“Hey..” You breathed. _Seriously?_  You couldn’t believe you were acting like some 7th grader calling their boyfriend for the 2nd time. It was just embarrassing.

 

“Thought you weren’t gonna pick up for a second there. How are you?” His voice, like notes on a piano, soft and melodic. Soft and melodic? What the hell were you thinking?  _Stop being weird Y/n…_

 

“Oh, yeah I’m ok. We’ve been trying outfits, doing our hair, y’ know girl things,” He chuckled softly and you chuckled back to cover up the sound of your racing heart. “Everyone’s tired out now though.”

 

“And you aren’t?” You heard his voice shift pitch in question, or perhaps worry?

 

“I don’t know, I just woke up randomly. Probably because of Yeri’s snoring, to be honest.” He laughed quietly, making your lips curve upwards subconsciously.

 

“I can see her as a snorer. But she’s got nothing on my brother Kyungsoo, that man makes the floor shake when he sleeps.” Kyungsoo… You remembered that name from the dinner party earlier that week, though you weren’t sure about putting a name to the face. “He’s the one with glasses, kinda short too.” The glasses part rang a bell. You remember the round-faced man with the glasses, in a charcoal turtle neck that matched his hair.

 

“Ah! Yes, Kyungsoo, I remember now.” Sehun chuckled again sightly. “Sehun, what do your brothers do for work? I know you, Tao and Kai are all still in high school but, what about the rest?”

 

“Ah..” He sighed, “Most of them work in the family company, though Kyungsoo prefers to do architecture. Suho’s at the head of it all, the boss. I’m surprised he treated you the way he did, he’s not that nice to everybody.” Your heart thumped in either curiosity or blatant fear, you couldn’t tell which. You refrained from asking any more about Suho, as the sharpness to Sehun’s words told you so.

 

“What does the company do?” You asked, twirling a strand of hair. You couldn’t see, but you heard him relax with an exhale.

 

“Not quite sure myself, to be frank. Though it’s pretty cut-throat, I wouldn’t ask too many questions if I were you.”

 

“O-oh, sorry, you should’ve said if I was being to forward.” 

 

~

 

“O-oh,” She whispered. Sehun could hear her disappointment through the phone. “Sorry, you should’ve said if I was being to forward.” Sehun smiled for the 1000th time at her words. 

 

“Don’t worry about it. So, how’s Jaeha and Taeyeon?” He asked, hoping to lighten the mood a little.

 

“Same same. Jaeha’s about annoying as a 3-year-old can get, not to mention needy too, I couldn’t even finish my science homework yesterday!” He laughed heartily and she giggled in response, her light, tinkly laughter ringing in his ear. 

 

“Hey, you can have my homework, I mean, if you want it..” Sehun wanted to throw himself out his window.  _Sehun,_ he internally wailed, _S_ _eriously? You had to get all shy over giving her your homework?!_

 

“I don’t think it’d do much good, but thank you anyway, Sehun.” His heart raced at her words, her beautiful and kind words. “So, your place tomorrow? What will we be doing?” Sehun’s face heated up as he struggled to respond with a simple answer.

 

“U-uh, well I-I was thinking of, uh, doing some cooking or like, uh, watching a movie? I mean, if that’s cool with you. Hopefully, my brothers won’t bother us. They can be so lame sometimes.” He took a deep inhale, then exhale. He’d only stumbled a few times, and Sehun hoped that you didn’t think he was being weird because of it. He cursed under his breath as he heard you gathering a response on the other end of the line.  _Have I been to forward?_  He thought,  _I mean, that’s what normal friends do, right? Watch movies, cook, talk on the pho-_

 

“That sounds great! If I’m going to be able to function tomorrow, then I might need to go back to bed…” Sehun heard the drop-in pitch,  _was she sad to hang up?_

 

“Yeah, that’s a pretty good idea. I should probably head to bed as well.” He waited for a few seconds, for something,  _anything_ , to sate his anxiety.

 

“Alright, then. Goodnight, Sehun-ah. Sweet dreams.” He wanted to scream at the aching in his chest. No words had ever made him feel so, so...  _loved_.

 

“You too, Chaesun. Sleep well.” She giggled softly before hanging up, and Sehun, well Sehun was giggling too. Never before had he felt so light and  _so happy_. He threw his phone onto the duvet somewhere and rolled in his joy until his cheeks hurt.

 

“Sehun,  _what are you doing_ ?” He shut up immediately and sat up to see both Joonmyun and Jongin leaning against his door frame. Joonmyun sighed and repeated what he’d said. “ _Sehun_ , what are you doing?” 

 

“Uh, just saw something funny.” He glared at Kai as he stretched in his covers. “ _Hyung_ ,” Sehun said imitating his older brother. “What are  _you_ doing?” Joonmyun scowled at Sehun as he wore a stupid grin.

 

“Who’s got you giggling like a little girl, Sehun?” Jongin piped up. Sehun went red in the face at his words, flipping him off with his middle finger. Jongin rolled his eyes and grinned. “Whatever, go to bed. Your fangirling, as amusing as it is, is kinda fucking annoying.” Sehun scowled, turned off his light and turned over in his sheets to face away from the door. He heard Joonmyun huff and the click of his door closing. But he couldn’t help but smile as the thought of you seeped back into his mind, and the memories of the previous minutes dissipated.

 

_What on earth were you doing to him?_

 

~

 

“Sun-sun.”  _Yeri_ , you thought,  _what is it with her and that ridiculous nickname?_

 

“Sun-sun! Wake up!” You jack-knifed into a sitting position after a flick came upon your forehead. If your rude awakening could’ve been any worse, you went head-on into Yerim’s forehead, knocking her back where she now sat clutching her head. She had scrunched her almond eyes shut, and shuddered, soon itty-bitty sobs falling from her lips. Itty-bitty went to full-on crying in 4 seconds or so.

 

“Yerim! What happened?” Joonhyun rushed over to comfort her as Seulgi yelled in annoyance.

 

“Hey, trying to get another 15 minutes of sleep here!” Seulgi didn’t look happy at all, but it was nothing compared to Joonhyun.

 

“Shut it Seul. Yerim? Pumpkin, are you alright?” She turned to you and her expression doubled with worry. “Y/n! Are you ok? Where are you hurt?”

 

“It’s ok Unnie, I just hit Yeri on the way up. Don’t worry, we’ll be ok.” The colour returned to Joonhyun’s cheeks as you comforted her for a change. 

 

“Unnie~ My head hurts..” You turned your attention to Yerim who was snuggled against Joonhyun’s chest.

 

“Ok Yerim, come to have a cuddle with me.” They both crawled to Joonhyun’s mattress, spooning together peacefully within a matter of seconds. Seulgi was still scowling, Sooyoung rubbed her eyes and yawned, having most likely been woken from the ruckus.

 

“Did you sleep well Sooyoung-ah?” She smiled warmly at your words, the sunlight casting a streak of light across her face. 

 

“Very well, thank you. You?” You opened your mouth to respond, as the memory of last night’s late-night phone call flooded back in. It caused a pink tint to colour your cheeks. 

 

“Yeah, fine, I guess.” She looked at you, her head tilted slightly, and you worried if she was about to interrogate you.

 

“Good morning lovelies!” Seungwan stepped in the room, chipper and full of positivity. “Come downstairs, my mum made breakfast. She went over the top as usual.” You gave a thumbs up and made your way to the bathroom.

 

~

 

You all sat around the island bench, an assortment of foods before you. You crunched into a piece of toast, welcomed by your palette graciously. Yerim sat next to you, the pain from her head earlier gone as soon as breakfast was presented. Both Sooyoung and Seulgi had kept you back, insisting that you’d have to wear something nice for today. You ended up in a light grey skirt over black tights, with a white collared shirt under a grey sweatshirt. A pair of vans got thrown in your direction too, and both Wendy and Joonhyun praised your look. Yerim, on the other hand, was all over you, and you were convinced half of her camera roll was of you. Wendy looked at you thoughtfully from across the island, then bolted out of the kitchen. A minute passed and she reappeared with a small bow. She clipped it carefully into your tresses, tucking away strays in the process.

 

“So, when’s Sehun coming to get you?” You flushed as you realised you hadn’t discussed how you were getting to his house. Seungwan giggled slightly and brushed your cheek with her thumb. “I told him to just pick you up at my house,” She pressed the home button of Seulgi’s phone to check the time as her gaze returned to you. “He’ll be here pretty soon, actually.” 

 

“I’m not ready!” You wailed and everyone laughed as you slumped in your chair.

 

“You’re going to need to be in a few minutes! Go freshen up, hurry!” Yerim abandoned her jam toast and ushered you back to Seungwan’s room. You cleaned your teeth again as she fixed your skirt. You turned to her as you lifted your head from the basin.

 

“I’m so nervous Yeri, like really nervous.” Her eyes softened at your words and she pulled you against her body. You bent your joints to fit your head in the crook of her arm.

 

“I don’t know why you would be Chae. Honestly, you’re super pretty, smart, kind and you’re amazing at almost everything you do. If you’re worried about not being good enough for him, then you’re stupid.” She tilted your chin upwards. “Joon-Unnie and I will kill him if he makes you cry. Same for Seungwan, Sooyoung and Seulgi. We’ve got your back, no matter what.” A sniffle left you and Yerim opened her mouth, most likely to tell you to stop, before being interrupted by a knocking.

Your heart drummed faster. Yerim took your hand and squeezed it in reassurance. The two of you nodded in affirmation and headed downstairs.

 

~

 

Sehun had woken a lot earlier than he should’ve, and sure, he was tired from his late night last night, but the nerves were getting to him. It was 6:30 when he came downstairs to eat, being greeted by all of his brothers except for Yixing who’d had an overnight shift at the hospital.

 

“Sehun out of bed before 10 on a Saturday? I must be dead.” His hyung Jongdae laughed, the rest of them agreeing with nods or more laughter.

 

“I must say I now have to know the reason, Sehun.” Luhan smiled.

 

“There’s no way I’m telling you losers.”

 

“Then you won’t mind coming to the office with us.” Joonmyun said with a cheeky glint in his eyes. Sehun sighed, as loudly as he could, muttering a small ‘fine’.

 

“I have someone coming over.” Before a moment of silence could pass Baekhyun and Jongdae started laughing again.

 

“Sehun, please don’t tell us you’re having a  _girl_ over.” Sehun rolled his eyes at their childish behavior, childish considering his behaviour at times.

 

“Yeah. I am, any more stupid questions?” The two burst out laughing on cue as if it was the funniest joke they’d ever heard. 

 

“Now I have to stay home, I have  _got_ to see this,” Baekhyun said between intermissions of laughter.

 

“Sorry Baekhyun, but it’s just Jongin, Sehun and I home today, and that’s the way it’s staying.” Kyungsoo spat the last words as more of a threat than anything.

 

“He’s right,” Suho finally said, “And we’ve got to leave soon. Finish up.” Most of his hyung’s left the table in less than a minute, leaving Jongin, Kyungsoo, and Tao. 

 

 “I’m going to see Doyoung, we’ve got a new drug in the works.” Sehun nodded as Tao addressed him. “Say hi to Y/n for me.” Sehun flushed at her name, and Tao patted him on the shoulder before exiting the room. Jongin stood from his seat and stretched.

 

“You’ve got a few hours to kill right? Baekhyun Hyung bought a new racing game, and I’m going to destroy you.” Sehun nodded. He would need a distraction for the next few hours. Seungwan had told him to pick Y/n up from her house at 11:00. It was a simple instruction, but he feared something wouldn’t happen the way he envisioned. He just really wanted to impress you.

 

All he could think about was wanting to impress you, while playing with Jongin, while getting ready, in the car. Sehun pulled up to Seungwan’s address, the butterflies in his stomach making his hands shake. He stopped the car in front of the door on the drive, checking himself one last time in the rear-view mirror. He’s jean-clad with his favourite t-shirt with a nice jacket over the top. He goes up the steps and knocks on the door without thinking, and it only takes a moment before Seungwan greets him.

 

“Sehun-ah, come inside.” Sehun does as he’s told and looks around the room for you. And there, rounding the corner from the stairwell was the girl his heartbeat for. You wore a cute little skirt and an oversized sweater that shaped your figure, but his favourite part was the grey bow clipped into your shining locks.

 

“Good morning Sehun-ah!” Her cheeks tinted a light pink as she shuffled closer.  _Say something Sehun!_  He thought.

 

“Good morning to you too.” The two of you chuckled, as Sehun blushed visibly red.

 

“We’ll see you later Chae.” Joonhyun smiled, nodding at Sehun who put his hand on her back to usher her along. He smiled as she waved goodbye to her Unnies and to Yerim, who was pretending to cry out to her. 

 

“This way, Chaesun.” Sehun leads her to his car, making sure she was settled in the passenger seat before making his way to the driver’s side. She didn’t say anything as they drove, occasionally fiddling with her hair or skirt. It was 20 minutes of that same silence before he pulled into their estate, their estate which had caught her attention. She stared in wonder at the size of his house and the endless expanse of trees surrounding it. She turned to look at him, tilting her head slightly.

 

“This is so amazing Sehun!”

 

~

 

You were amazed by the grandeur of his house, the fountain in the center of the drive, the vines creeping up parts of the house walls.

 

“This is so amazing Sehun!” He stared wide-eyed at you as colour rushed to his cheeks.  _Sehun was blushing?_  He stepped out of the car before you could get another look, coming around to help you out of the seat. He held your hand with the utmost care as he assisted you, his own hand soft and welcoming. He pushed the front door open and gently tugged you inside, closing it shut behind you. There was a massive chandelier hanging from the ceiling as a staircase winded up onto the 2nd floor. Sehun tapped you on the shoulder and walked into a dining room, where sat someone you could only assume as one of Sehun’s brothers. The shorter, dark-haired man heard the two of you enter and stood up to greet you.

“Kyungsoo,” He smiled briefly, “and you must be?”

 

“Y/n, but Chaesun is my Korean name.” You replied. Kyungsoo nodded then looked to Sehun.

 

“What are you two going to be up to?” Kyungsoo inquired.

 

“We’ll be doing some cooking.” Sehun didn’t seem very interested in further conversation.

 

“Cooking, huh?” He looked back at you. “I taught Sehunnie everything he knows, so if it’s decent you know where it came from.” You giggled at his words and Sehun huffed from behind you, retaking your hand in his and leading you through to an adjacent kitchen. There were several ingredients laid out on the bench, flour, butter, sugar, eggs, and chocolate chips.

 

“Are we making chocolate chip cookies? They’re my favourite!” Sehun swore he was having a heart palpitation because of your cuteness. He took off his jacket and smiled at you

 

“Lucky guess on my part, huh?” He said as he tied an apron around your small waist, then one around his own. Your heart jumped as you swore you felt his hands caress your hips.

 

Of course Sehun had done it. He’d wanted to feel the curve of your hips as soon as you’d taken off your blazer in chemistry one day. And the cookies were no accident either, he’d taken the time to sit on some other girl's table adjacent to yours just to hear your conversations. He watched as you flipped through the cookbook, landing at the recipe in only several pages.

 

You assigned him to assemble the dry ingredients as you beat the sugar and butter, and soon enough, the two of you had made a delicious batter. He held the bowl in place as you folded the chocolate through the batter, then helped you divide it on to baking trays.

 

“I think we’re done!” You triumph, and he makes a noise of affirmation. You shut the oven door and take off your apron, folding it neatly. He does the same, taking yours and throwing it into a different room.

 

“Do you.. want to watch a movie?” He asks timidly, as your eyes catch him twiddling his thumbs. You give him a hearty ‘yes’, and he goes through several rooms before coming to a lounge room. It has a large tv, comfy couches and a pool table in a separate part of the room. The tv is playing a fight scene as a shadowy figure sits motionless on the couch. “Jongin, shove over. Chae and I are gonna watch a movie.” Jongin swivels his head to face the entryway, a straight line forming on his lips.

 

“Oh, on nickname basis already? Sehun..” Jongin jested. “Regardless of that, I’m already watching something.”

“Maybe you should be thinking about our guest here, Jongin.” You flush as the attention is put on you and you wave him down.

 

“You’re right,” Jongin looks straight at you. “Chaesun-ah, Sehunnie is boring you isn’t he?”

 

“Hey! We’ve ac-“ Sehun tried to defend himself but to no avail.

 

“Come sit next to me, I can entertain you.” You hear Sehun scowl at his brother, before looking at you and muttering something before lightly pushing you toward the couch. You end up nestled between both Sehun and Jongin, maybe closer than you would’ve thought reasonable. The movie is about 2 rival gangs fighting as one has killed the other leader’s brother, ensuing in lots of fighting. The gunshots are loud, even louder through the speakers and it becomes realistically scary. Your form shrinks back into the couch sightly and you pull the blanket from your hip up over your head.

 

“Chaesun, is everything alright?” You almost didn’t recognise Jongin’s voice as it had become of soft and comforting, a stark difference to the usual Jongin. Sehun’s head snapped toward you, eyebrows furrowing.

 

“I-I’m just a little scared..” You whisper. They don’t say anything, instead, you feel Sehun’s side close the gap between you and him and his arm coming to rest on your opposite shoulder. Jongin’s arm encircles your waist, and you can feel his toned shoulders against your own. The movie’s sound stops, either turned off or muted, but it’s quiet; only the breathing of Sehun and Jongin filling the silence.

 

“Not good with scary movies?” Sehun asks softly.

 

“No, I like scary movies. I watch horror movies all the time with Yeri.” You pause. “But this stuff scares me because it is real, these kinds of people exist.”

 

~

 

Sehun mumbles a small ‘yeah’, but it weighs heavy in his chest.

 

Her words hurt because they were close to home for him. Yet, Sehun’s drive to have her to himself still burned. What would happen if she found out what he was really like? Sehun didn’t care. He’d worry about the  _here_ and  _now_.

 

“Sorry,” His older brother mumbles, “I should’ve been more considerate.” Jongin is obviously upset about how he’d made you feel.

 

“No, don’t worry. See? I’m ok!” She grins widely at Jongin and he immediately smiles back. “Uh, could I ask where the bathroom is?” Sehun snaps out of his silence.

 

“Yeah, it’s just down the hall, 3rd door on the left.” She pats his hair and jumps up from between them, disappearing through the doorway.

 

“Hunnie, I’m so whipped.” Jongin stares straight at him, “You’ve got to ask her out, like now. I want to see her again.” Sehun chokes on his saliva.

 

“What the hell Hyung! You can’t just crush on her!”

 

“Well, you better ask her out before I do.” Sehun jumps at him, growling playfully. He lands a few friendly punches before Sehun gets up.

 

“You are so dead Jongin.” He goes and takes the cookies out of the oven, racing back just in time to hear you open the bathroom door.

 

~

 

You’d called Yeri in desperateness, filling her in about everything.

 

“Sun-sun, now you gotta kiss him! Get close, touch him, let him know you like him!”

 

“Yeri, how do you know this will work?”

 

“I’ve seen enough dramas, now get back out there before he suspects anything!” She hangs up before you could say anything else. You wanted things to work out between you and Sehun, so you decided to go for it. You go back to the living room where Sehun is standing, waiting for you.

 

“Chae, let’s go.” You wave to Jongin as you follow Sehun up the stairs and down the hall. He opens the door to what you can assume is his room. A bed on the left wall, a closet on the right side, and another door to a bathroom on the opposite side of the bed. 

 

“Your room is so nice, and such a nice view..” You wait for his response but it never comes “Sehun?” You turn and he’s standing a metre or so away from you. He stares straight at you, taking steps forward until his face is centimetres away from yours. _Come on y/n, remember what Yeri said!_ You swiftly grab his wrist and look deep into his eyes. Moments pass slowly, and then it’s all a blur as Sehun places a delicate kiss on your lips. It’s sweet, loving and you find yourself kissing him back. You wrap your arms around his neck and cradles your waist. You both stand there, holding each other before he pushes you backward, the back of your knees finding the side of his bed. You shuffle back so he can kneel on the mattress, and he breaks the kiss.

 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that.” You turn beet red as he plays with your hair, unclipping the bow and placing it on the bedside. He takes off his shoes, letting them clatter to the floor. “May I?” He beckons to your feet and you nod, soon hearing them fall too. He hovers over you, before leaning down to reconnect your lips. You feel his tongue pushing forward and as he grips your hair tighter, your jaw falls slack to allow him entry. You run your finger along his defined collar bone, weaving up to his nape for more grip. His hand finds your upper back, pulling you up, manoeuvring himself so you’re on top. You push your face from him and you sit, straddling his hips. He smiles weakly at you, both of his hands gripping your thighs.

 

“I don’t know if I’m, uh, ready to.. don’t make me say it!” His eyes widen before of laughs to himself. You slap him softly on his chest, and he grabs your wrist before you can retract it.

 

“We don-“

 

“Sehun-ah! Do you have any respect for your favourite Hyung? I told you to clean my guns and all you’ve done is fuck around!” A tall man wearing a duffel coat steps into the room, his mouth closing as he sees the two of you. Your heart drummed,  _guns? No,_ you thought,  _guns for hunting. Not anything else._

 

“Chae-ah, meet Chanyeol, another one of my Hyungs.” You produce a small wave before covering your face in embarrassment. You hear him say a ‘nice to meet you’ from the doorway. “Wait, does that mean everyone else is home too?” Sehun sits up to ask.

 

“Minseok, Kris and Luhan aren’t, but yeah. It’s lunchtime and that what actually came here for, get your ass downstairs and Chae..?” He looked to you so you could finish the name

 

“It’s Chaesun.” You smile.

 

“Right, Chaesun. Kyungsoo went and bought takeout, do you want anything?”

 

“We’ll come down soon,” Sehun cut in, “Save some food for her.” Chanyeol shook his head and chuckled, shutting the door as he left.

 

“Sehun-ah, I think it would be rude if I intruded on your lunch..” You whisper, looking away to not see his expression.

 

“I mean if you and I were dating, you’d be considered part of the family…” You shuddered involuntarily, you didn’t mean to be rude, but it was scary to think you’d been in a relationship. You knew this was a possibility and you really like Sehun, but you were very new to it all and having your first kiss was more than you could handle for the day.

 

“Sehun,” You whispered, “I think you’re really cute and sweet, but I don’t know if I can date you... I mean I had my first kiss today and it’s just a little overwhelming..” He stared at you blankly before lifting your leg from one side of him and sliding out.

 

~

 

 _She can’t date you, you’re a monster._  Sehun wanted to punch himself pretty hard. He’d been selfish, he hadn’t considered how much you liked him either. He didn’t ask if he could kiss you, and heck, it was the first date! How could he have been so stupid….

 

~

 

“I’ll wait until you’re ready Chae, as long as it takes. We don’t have to do anything until you say the word.” Sehun pauses as he looks straight you, “But for me? I’m all yours.” You flushed harder than ever at his declaration, whining a small stop before he jumped back on you and snuggled into the crook of your neck. He kissed the soft flesh of your neck, rubbing circles on your thigh as you relaxed in his touch. The two of you stayed like that for a good while, before you got up to check the time.

 

“Sehun I might have to go now..” You say, stroking his hair.

 

“It’s getting late, isn’t it? I’ll drive you home.” You put your shoes back on and fix your skirt before Sehun leads you back downstairs. “Wait there for just a second.” He dashes off through the dining hall, returning as quickly as he left. Sehun places a small bag of the cookies the two of you made in your hands.

 

“They look good!” You cheer as you peek into the bag.

 

“There would be more, but my Hyung’s got into them, sorry.” You tell him it’s ok, and soon the two of you are back in his car on the highway. AOA’s  _Excuse Me_ starts to play on the radio and it surprises you Sehun knows it word for word.

 

“I didn’t know you were an AOA fan, Sehunnie!” He laughs at your statement before patting your head.

 

“There are lots of things you don’t know about me, Chae-ah.” 

 

_Some things he didn’t want you to ever find out._

**Author's Note:**

> See you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> Thanks for reading, leave comments and Kudos galore!
> 
> -Lucinda <3


End file.
